empire_seriefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
No Apologies
Cette chanson a été chantée par Jamal et Hakeem Lyon où on l'entend les paroles pour la première fois dans "De l'or dans la voix". Elle est aussi la chanson du générique de la série, ce qui fait qu'on entend le rythme de la chanson à tous les épisodes. Elle a été chantée pour la première fois dans le Laviticus devant Cookie, Tiana et Anika par Hakeem puis Jamal le rejoint et surprend tout le monde. Cette chanson est la 3ème dans l'album "Empire (Original Soundtrack from Season 1)" et est chantée par Bryshere Y. Gray et Jussie Smollett. Paroles 1: Yazz My mouth is a weapon I ain't scared of nothin' They say he so reckless Bunkie's in the casket Better hit the exit, I'll eat you for breakfast Diamonds on my necklace, guess that's what I'm blessed with I'm a revolutionary, pardon my vocabulary I don't even 'member ever carin' Sue me when I'm in the cemetery I'm legendary Jussie Smollett I do what I want And say what I want with no apologies Excuse me if I'm blunt I say what I want with no apologies And they won't shut me up, hell naw, hell naw And they won't shut me up, hell naw, hell naw I do what I want And say what I want with no apologies 2: Yazz They get mad I keep on talkin' Never mind I beg your pardon Guess I'm just too damn outspoken They can't take me anywhere Will I ever learn my lesson? Try hard not to get arrested Guess I didn't get the message F it, I don't really care Jussie Smollet (Yazz) So much in my head, ohhh (I would let 'em know) It's so hard not to let go (I'm about the dough) The closer that you get, they try to hold you back But a closed mouth don't get fed, no (And can't nobody stop me, y'all) I ain't goin' nowhere (Not even for Obama, y'all) I'm a loose cannon I'm comin' for yah (gunnin' for yah) Hope you're ready (automatic) Ready, aim, fire, fire, legendary Jussie Smollett] I do what I want And say what I want with no apologies Excuse me if I'm blunt I say what I want with no apologies And they won't shut me up, hell naw, hell naw And they won't shut me up, hell naw, hell naw I do what I want And say what I want with no apologies 3: Yazz They can't be mad at me, look at my family I guess it's all in my blood line If you keep ridin' me for my apology You'll be waitin' for a long time] Not sympathetic, I said it, I meant it You don't like it then I could care less Not sympathetic, I said it, I meant it You don't like it then I could care less Jussie Smollet (Yazz) I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry for nothin' I said (One hand on the Bible, I ain't in denial]) I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry for nothin' I said (Your honor, you can blame it on Tiana) I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry for nothin' I said (One hand on the Bible, I ain't in denial) I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry for nothin' I said (Your honor, you can blame it on Tiana) Vidéos Catégorie:Duos Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Jamal Lyon Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Hakeem Lyon Catégorie:Empire (Original Soundtrack from Season 1) Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 1